cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile EMP
The Mobile Electromagnetic Pulse '''emitter (shortened to '''Mobile EMP) was a GDI support vehicle used during the Firestorm Crisis. Background Realising the effectiveness of the EMP cannon, GDI researchers quickly got to work developing a mobile EMP emitter. The result was a significantly fast and heavily armored support vehicle that releases an electromagnetic blast capable of disabling all grounded vehicles and cyborgs over a wide vicinity - creating it radially from the vehicle's present location. It possesses very heavy armor that surpasses that of even the Mammoth Mk. I. It is an effective support unit against land-based electronic entities and vehicles (cyborgs and structures included). However, the Mobile EMP requires a lengthy charge up time before being able to discharge. Deployment Its design allowed GDI to deploy EMP blasts in areas out of reach of GDI bases—which happened at least twice during the Firestorm Crisis. After Tratos's death, Mobile EMPs were deployed to stop rioter vehicles without damaging the vehicles or their occupants. They also proved useful during the joint GDI and Nod attack on CABAL's core. During the operation, GDI used the Mobile EMP emitters to neutralize a Cyborg Commando that was guarding two bridges into the area. Legacy These units were decommissioned following the Firestorm Crisis, as GDI had developed more portable EMP technology in the form of EMP Grenades available to their Grenadier squads, whilst Nod had become able to outfit their own Raider buggies with EMP coils. In-game The vehicle is heavily armored and quite fast—which is highly desirable and advantageous - as its armament requires it to get up close with its targets. Whilst its EMP blast requires a long time to recharge, it can shut down all enemy ground vehicles, cyborgs and even structures within a wide radius around itself for over a minute. The Mobile EMP itself is not affected by its own EMP discharge, however it can still be disabled if caught within the blast of another Mobile EMP or EMP cannon. Offensive strategies Though significantly armored, it is still not among the most popular of units to use when taking on enemy armored formations. If discovered, it will often be focused down before it can charge enough power, or even get within the necessary range to disable anything. However, in smaller numbers—and when utilized with brilliant and sneaky strategies in mind, it can be made to creep right into to the heart of enemy armored forces and discharge at least one pulse blast before it is even discovered. Tips to give the best possible decisive edge during offensive engagements: *Keep them away from the front lines and in the shadows *Swing them around behind enemy lines wherever and whenever possible *Move them into position whilst the enemy is distracted with your other units *Close in only when their charge is full or near-full so they will be ready when they reach the enemy force *Get them out of range ASAP after their discharge; disabled enemy vehicles will be helpless Defensive strategies Keep in mind that any and all vehicles, cyborgs and structures caught within the blast's 6-tile radius are disabled for a very lengthy duration (about 58 seconds on Medium game speed), and that non-cyborg infantry are completely immune altogether. Also remember to move the Mobile EMP away from the battle area as soon as it discharges to minimize the damage it takes, and try to keep allied units out of the blast radius, as they will also be rendered inoperable. Tips to provide the best possible decisive edge in defensive engagements: *Keep them behind your defensive lines and spread out among the buildings *Keep charged units handy in case enemy forces overextend, or start to gain the upper hand *Discharge them as swiftly as possible and try to keep them hidden until absolutely needed *Fire the pulses when as much enemy vehicles as achievable are nearby for maximum effect *Keep them away from massed formations of anti-armor infantry Assessment Pros *Highly effective in disabling land-based vehicles, buildings and cyborgs *Very heavily armored *Notably fast and agile *Relatively cheap ($1000) considering its significant speed and resilience *6-tile discharge radius allows it disable entire groups of vehicles at once Cons *Weaponless *Must close into the heart of enemy forces to be used effectively *Helpless against airborne air units and non-cyborg infantry *Very lengthy recharge time *Can disable friendly targets Trivia *The vehicle's chassis bears a striking resemblance to the Allied Grizzly battle tank in Red Alert 2. Gallery CNCFS Mobile EMP Concept Art.jpg|Concept art FS_Mobile_EMP_static_render.gif|Render (static) FS Mobile EMP charged render.jpg|Render (charged) FS_Mobile_EMP_detonation_render.jpg|Render (detonated) See also *Electromagnetic Pulse cannon *Electromagnetic pulse weaponry Category:Tiberian Sun vehicles Category:Firestorm GDI arsenal